De-Gnoming
by Ash-Castle
Summary: Hermione fights her perfectionist tendencies when Harry and Ron leave right in the middle of de-gnoming the garden. Charlies swoops in to show her the 'right' way of doing things. One-Shot


**A/N**

 **This one-shot was inspired by SableUnstable :D**

 **You can always (almost literally) find me on tumblr at ash-castle.**

"No! Wait! You can't leave _now!"_ Hermione cried up the stairs. Ron and Harry were too excited to hear her pleas, or chose to ignore them. They raced past her, brooms on their shoulders. Hermione followed close behind, still trying to convince them to stay. "Molly, your _mum_ Ronald, said you had to de-gnome the garden! Today!"

"We did most of it." Ron said as he dropped a kiss on her cheek.

"Besides, who can turn down a pick-up game with the Harpies?" Harry asked and dropped a kiss on her other cheek.

As the boys loped off to the apparition point Hermione called out after them. "I'm not going to clean up after you!" But they had twisted out of sight before she could get all the words out. "I won't." Hermione grumbled as she stalked back inside to grab her book. "They can deal with Molly when she finds out they left before finishing the de-gnoming." Hermione sat down in a huff, still rambling to herself. "Maybe I'll just tell Ginny and Luna about this, this… _blatant_ disregard for household chores. Then we'll see who's still getting married this September!" Hermione overlooked the fact that Ginny was a chaser for the Harpies and Luna the team healer. It was the principle of the thing!

Hermione opened her book, still disgruntled, but determined to enjoy the rest of her afternoon. Or, she would have enjoyed it, if the occasional gnome curse would stop floating through the open window. Hermione grit her teeth and tried to ignore the little creatures. It wasn't her responsibility. Ron and Harry were supposed to take care of the gnomes, not her. She narrowed her eyes at the book and re-read the same line. For the fifth time.

It wasn't so much that they left, but that they left _right in the middle of de-gnoming!_ Who did that? Normal people didn't just wander away in the middle of something. They finished it _before_ moving on. Who cared if it was a quidditch game against an international team? Harry and Ron were supposed to be adults now! She had thought turning 26 might have helped them grow up just a _little_ bit.

She wouldn't think about it anymore. She wouldn't! Hermione fought against her desire to see a task completed. She could do this. She could enjoy her book and let the boys clean up their own mess.

Their half-finished mess.

Another curse followed by the sounds of the hedge rustling and Hermione slammed her book shut.

"That's it." She declared and stood up. With a scowl on her face, Hermione marched out to the garden. She stopped short when she saw just how many gnomes were left. They were still running around, trying to figure out what had caused the earlier commotion.

"Right, okay, you can do this Hermione. After all, how hard can it be?" Hermione nodded to herself before reaching out to grab one of the little potato looking creatures. Hermione reached and reached… and missed! The gnome had let her get close, then ran away! Without thinking about it, Hermione gave chase. The gnome began to giggle loudly at its new game and led her all around the garden, arms still outstretched. When it dived into a hole, Hermione tried to stop, she really did, but her body was all forward momentum and… she fell. Mud and soft grass pushed up, coating her arms, chest, and legs.

A warm chuckle reached Hermione where she lay -debating if it was really worth getting up and trying again. She pushed herself up on hands and knees quickly, her head whipped around to see who was there.

"You're doing that the wrong way, love." Charlie grinned at her.

"Oh," Hermione stood up and brushed futilely at the grass stains on her clothes. "And you know the right way?" She glared at him with hands on her hips.

"I do happen to be a magical creatures' expert." His grin widened.

"You work on a _dragon_ reserve. Dragons have nothing to do with gnomes."

He chuckled again as his eyes raked over her. Hermione ignored her heating skin.

"Who do you think taught Fred and George how to de-gnome? Percy?"

Charlie stepped down into the garden. One hand reached behind his head and began to tug on the back of his shirt. Hermione was too busy admiring just how large and toned and tanned…..

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Hermione was sure her voice had raised a whole octave when Charlie pulled his shirt over his head, baring his chest and stomach for all the world to see. Hermione felt her mouth go dry as she stared. _Ron sure wasn't built that way_. The stray thought made its way across her mind.

"Getting ready to de-gnome. It can be a messy job."

Hermione's eyes seemed to be stuck on the slightly darker trail of red hair that disappeared below Charlie's waistband. That didn't stop her from hearing the amusement in his tone. Her eyes snapped back to his. He hadn't moved any closer, but he _felt_ closer. Like the large garden just wasn't big enough to handle both her and Charlie in the same space. With his -rather large- arms crossed and a raised eyebrow, Hermione had a weak-kneed moment she attributed to her earlier fall.

"If you're so sure," Hermione said as she marched toward him, "Then why don't we bet on it. Whoever catches the most gnomes wins." Hermione was close enough to poke him in the chest and she did just that. The muscle flexed and hardened under her touch. This close, Hermione could see fire in Charlie Weasley's blue eyes.

She wondered if that was why he worked with dragons.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. The challenge was a habit she picked up from always being around Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Everything they did was a competition and Hermione had started issuing her own challenges in return long ago. She opened her mouth to take them back, but the smug look on his face and the heat in his eyes made her close it again.

"A bet? What does the winner get?" Charlie uncrossed his arms. Hermione wasn't positive, but she was fairly certain he had brushed his hand across her hip on purpose.

 _A kiss._ She thought and her face flushed. "Dibs on showering first!" She blurted out. Then smirked up at him. "It is a messy job after all."

His smile knocked the breath from her lungs. It was just the right combination of boyish charm and devilish intentions. "You're on princess."

It was a disaster.

Charlie bound off the porch and scooped up two furious gnomes before spinning them over his head (and she was _not_ distracted by the way the muscles in his back moved) and letting go. They flew farther than she'd ever seen the creatures go.

"Two down."

Hermione growled and began trying to capture some gnomes herself. They were just so _fast!_ Hermione didn't understand how something that quite literally looked like a potato with stubby legs could run like that. It shouldn't have been physically possible. It was magic.

At least, that's what Hermione told herself when she missed another one.

Charlie continued to scoop, spin, and toss gnomes like it was as easy as breathing. Hermione had gotten two of the gnomes and had lost count of how many Charlie had captured. She was covered in mud, grass, sweat, and gnome spit and she really wanted that shower. The one she would have to wait for as Charlie caught the last gnome. Before he could begin the ritual of confusing and tossing, he looked over at Hermione. She looked up at him, exhausted and defeated.

"Want me to show you how to properly de-gnome?" His smile was soft as he made his way to her.

"Sure. Might as well." Hermione sighed, she just wanted to be clean. When Charlie came to stand close behind her -so close they were touching- Hermione squeaked. "Just-" Hermione stopped and took a shaky breath. _How did he manage to smell so good?!_ "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how to get rid of gnomes." She could feel his chest brush against her back when he took a deep breath. Hermione hoped she didn't smell as awful as she thought she did.

"Why can't you show me from over there?" Hermione gestured toward the open space all around them.

"You seem like a hands on learner to me." Hermione had no response for that. Charlie took one of her small hands in one of his own and put the cursing gnome in her hand. When her fingers refused to tighten -she was too busy wondering just how _hands on_ things would get- he curled her fingers around the creature's ankle. Together, with Charlie guiding her motions, they spun the gnome until it was good and dizzy before releasing it. It didn't fly as far as Charlie's usually did, but it had gone farther than any of Hermione's had.

"Wow." Hermione breathed out. There was something oddly satisfying about watching the mean little gnome soar through the air.

"Yeah." Charlie's breath was warm against her ear. When he pushed aside a curl that had fallen from her hasty bun and kissed her on the back of her neck, Hermione melted into him. His lips were only there long enough for her to take a deep breath, then he moved away. Hermione almost fell, but his rough hands wrapped around her arms, steadying her.

"No offense Hermione, but you stink."

Hermione spun around to face him, "Oh! Well you don't smell so sweet either Mr. Magical Creatures Expert!" _Lie,_ her brain helpfully supplied, _he still smells fantastic._ "And since YOU won the bet, you get to shower first. So go on! Before I offend your sense of smell any further!" She huffed and turned her back to him. _The nerve of some people_!

Behind her, Charlie began to laugh, before Hermione could turn around to scold him, Charlie had his arms wrapped around her again. "If you would give me a second to explain, princess. I was going to suggest we share the winning shower." When Hermione didn't immediately answer, he hastily added, "Only if you want to though." He took a half-step away from her, "It's up to you… this- Sorr-"

Hermione interrupted his rambling. "Yes."

Charlie stepped toward her again. "Yes?"

Hermione nodded and Charlie swept her off of her feet. Literally. He had thrown Hermione over his shoulder and before she could protest the manhandling, was bounding up the stairs. When they reached the bathroom, he slowly lowered her. Her dirty shirt rode up as she slid down his body and Charlie helped her out of it.

Charlie took moment to admire her soft pink bra before reaching around her to turn the water on. "You're still sure?" He asked. The fire in his eyes burned her from the inside out, stealing what was left of her will.

"Oh yes."

"Fantastic." His grin was back and his hands were on her body, tearing away her clothing. Her hands were just as frantic as they made short work of his shorts and boxers.

They couldn't get their clothes off fast enough. The water was still cool when Charlie picked her up and stepped into the shower. Hermione's legs wrapped around his waist as if they belonged there. She briefly thought that they should really wash first, but Charlie had her pressed against the wall and his lips were on hers and…

Hermione stopped thinking.

His calloused hand slid over her hip and between their bodies. His thumb rubbed her clit once, twice, before he ran it down between her folds, checking to see if she was ready. Hermione was almost embarrassed by how wet she was, but Charlie's hard length against her thigh told her she wasn't the only one who wanted this.

Charlie bucked against her, the movement pressed them even closer together and made Hermione whimper. He pulled back and moved his hand down to himself, lining up with her entrance. Charlie met her eyes with a question in his own. Hermione gave a small nod and -with hands circling her waist- pulled her down as he thrust up.

The shock of having him seated so deeply within her made Hermione cry out. When he slid out and pushed back into her willing heat, she bit his shoulder. Her arms were around his neck, hands gripping his back as he continued to thrust into her. Hermione used her legs, still wrapped around his waist, to move with him. It wasn't long before they were both panting on the cusp of release.

"Charlie. Charlie, please!" Hermione begged him. She needed _something_. Just. One. Last. Push…. He bit down on her shoulder where it met her neck, as he flicked his thumb against her swollen clit one last time. Hermione screamed her release. Afterward, she would be glad no one was home, but at the time she couldn't find it in her to care who heard. Charlie groaned her name into her shoulder as he finished inside her.

After he had softened and slid out of her, Charlie slowly let her down, one leg at a time. He held her against him until Hermione could feel her legs again. The water had warmed and Hermione wasn't sure what to do now. They still needed to wash, but would Charlie still want to shower with her? His shampoo filled hands running through her hair answered her question. Charlie took the time to wash her gently. He teased her with sudsy fingers as he cleaned himself off her thighs and from between her legs. Before he had finished 'making sure she was thoroughly cleaned' Hermione came once more.

She took the time to return the favor.

-0-0-0-

They had gathered in the living room after dinner. Molly had praised Harry and Ron for a job well done and they sheepishly accepted her thanks. Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes from the doorway, but let them take the credit for de-gnoming. After all, she had gotten a great afternoon out of their bad habits. She looked around the room for a place to sit, and noticed the only seat left (unless she sat on the floor) was next to Charlie.

They had parted amicably enough after their tryst, but Hermione wasn't sure where they stood now. Were they still friends, were they more, did he expect it to happen again? _I sure hope so._ Hermione bit her lip. Her body was already warming at the thought of being with Charlie again. As if he could read her thoughts, Charlie flashed her a roguish grin before waving her over. After a brief inner debate where Hermione reminded herself that she was an adult and it didn't matter what everyone else thought, she made her way to Charlie. As she turned to sit in the empty spot next to him, Charlie wrapped one strong arm around her and pulled her into his lap.

Hermione squeaked at the action, but didn't protest. The room had gone silent as they all watched Charlie bury his face in the curls at her neck.

"When did this happen!?" Ron broke the shocked silence.

"When you left Hermione to de-gnome by herself. I had to give her a few lessons on the right way to do things." Charlie winked at Ron, an action that thankfully went unseen by Mrs. Weasley as she rounded on Harry and Ron.

"You can let me go now." Hermione whispered, her voice easily went unheard as Mrs. Weasley lectured Ron and Harry about the importance of household chores.

"I think I'll hold on to you for a bit longer." Charlie said and settled her more comfortably on his lap.


End file.
